The Bucket List
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: Tony decides it is about time to complete the most difficult items that haven't been scratched off his bucket list yet, McGee has to make sure he does them, and ends up with good blackmail material in the process, and for once Gibbs is totally clueless. A Tiva-fic, may have bits of McAbby; rated T for language and mature subject matter
1. Prolouge

The Bucket List – a Tiva fanfiction  
Summary: Tony decides it is about time to complete the items that haven't been scratched off his bucket list yet.

He looked down at the crumpled list in his hands. He had managed to cross off most of the items on his bucket list since the team had seen it . He just had numbers 3, 10, 12, 19, 24 and 26. He knew he had to do it as well. He had stupidly made a bet with McGee that he would be able to cross everything off his bucket list by the end of the year. That meant he only had a month and a half left or else he would have to ride a ferris wheel naked… Again… for the third time, and he wasn't allowed to be drunk this time. He also knew he needed proof of these accomplishments. He knew that he was going to have a hard time ten, nineteen and twenty-six. Oh how he was dreading the last one, but he didn't want to embarrass himself… again… for the third time and what better way for him to admit his feelings, he knew if he wasn't pushed he probably would never say it. McGee came in the bullpen smirking.

"So what one are you going to start with first?" He asked and Tony looked up.

"Most likely number twelve. Gives me an opportunity to use up those vacation days I have piling up." McGee nodded

"You know someone needs to come with you and I have no vacation days I can use to make sure you go." So that was his plan, trying to stop him from going by not going with him. Tony smiled. He knew exactly who he was going to bring, and she just so happened to walk off the elevator that very moment.

"Hey sweetcheeks you want to go to Niagara Falls with me? I'm thinking of taking a few of my vacation days this week." Ziva shrugged

"Why do you want me to come?" She asked

"Because I thought you would want to see a wonder of the world, and who better to have as a travel buddy than you plus its fully paid by none other than yours truly" She knew he was trying to sweeten her up but it was a free trip so how could she resist. This was Tony after all, if anyone else she probably would have refused but they had become so much closer since last May. Hell they had always been close but something felt different between them ever since Dearing had attacked the Navy Yard.

"Well if it is already paid then why not." She said trying to hide the smile that was threatening to escape her lips and he smiled, both of them walking up to MTAC to find Gibbs, coming back down around twenty minutes later with the team leader behind them.

"Finish your paperwork then you can go home, no new cases today, and you two" he said pointing at Ziva and Tony "You better have two seperate hotel rooms, remember rule twelve."

The pair nodded, Tony silently cursing. How was he supposed to complete his bucket list if there was that stupid rule twelve. He knew that the only reason that Gibbs had created it was because of Jenny and Paris, again another difficult task on his bucket list. They both knew that night was a mistake, no matter how much either one of them had loved it. Well at least he loved it, and he hoped that she did too. That is why they needed to talk about it.

He thought about how when ever they had a case that had to do with the French culture they always ended up sleeping together. It really was the culture of love; It was the culture that made him _realize_ that he was in love with her. He shook his head, attempting to focus on the last of his paperwork before the end of the day, before the beginning of their trip. He was beginning to think inviting her was a bad idea, how was he supposed to be around her for two and a half days alone, with no Gibbs or McGee watching over them, making sure they are safe. With no reason to call every two hours with a progress report. He looked up at her and smiled;

"Only two more hours before we can leave" She said smiling back.

"Yeah" He replied, a knot building up in his stomach, it was getting more and more difficult to breath.

It was four when they left the office, their flight left at eight. They drove together, leaving Ziva's car in the Navy yard's parking garage for safe keeping. They had turned the corner, pulling up to the side of her building.

"So do you want me to drop you off at your apartment so you can pack then I can pick you up before we head to the airport?" He asked and she shook her head

"No, I will only be ten minutes at the most. You can wait here or come up if you want, it does not matter to me" He nodded, shutting off the cars ignition and got out. Slamming his door shut he followed her into her apartment.

"Shit, Tony do you have my spare key? I must have forgotten mine in my desk."

He nodded before opening the door and walking into the cramped foyer of the apartment building his partner resided in. She walked into her bedroom leaving the door open behind her. He didn't know if that meant follow her or not so he decided on the former, taking a few strides to her bed, She grabbed a blue suitcase from her closet, setting it down on the bed, the lid ajar.

She started passing him articles of clothing at top speed, not stopping to worry about what clothes to bring. It seemed as if she had all her clothes picked out just waiting on the moment he asked her to go on vacation with him. She threw him a blue string bikini and he looked back at her smiling.

"Oh get your head out of the sewer Tony" He laughed

"It's gutter Z, not sewer" She rolled her eyes before continuing, she asked him if he could go and get her tooth brush and toothpaste, and he nodded before walking to the bathroom to get it. When he came back he saw the small camouflaged lingerie she was holding in her hands and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"And you expect me to get my mind out of the sewer – I mean out of the gutter when I know you have that in your suitcase?" She laughed teasingly before folding it up and zipping up her bag.

"Okay I just need to grab my makeup bag and hair products then we can go" Ziva announced before sashaying into the bathroom (purposely teasing him now)

"God, Ziva, you are going to be the death of me!" He yelled after her, moving his hand vertically across his face, Still staring at her ass as she bent over, her light laughter floating through the air.


	2. Wonders of the World

He already had his suitcase packed so they just picked it up before going to the airport. The airport was packed but that was to be expected considering it was a Friday. They looked at each other smiling before boarding the plane.

"Oh I love you Z" He said with laughter in his voice and she looked at him. Her heart leaped for a second then sunk once more as she realized that he only loved her like a friend. He would never be in love with her.

They had the window isle, her getting the window seat. After the many safety announcements that all plane rides consisted of a movie started to play on the large flat screen at the front of the plane. The black and white grain of the film flickered on the screen.

"Momma" A young boy around five-years old whined "The TV is broken!" Ziva laughed at the naïve boy as Tony started poking her arm,

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! It's Casablanca!" He was like a child, his face was giddy, and it was a moment she wished that she had a camera. She smiled at him and nodded, patting his hand before both of them turned forward, settling to the movie.

The end of the movie came to a close, Ziva had fallen asleep somewhere during the middle of it her head now resting on his shoulder and he looked at her smiling before quoting Rick Blaine

"We'll always have Paris" he whispered into her hair. He didn't notice the grey haired woman a few seats behind them poking her husband and pointing to Tony and Ziva

"Look at them Erich, its nice to see coupes like that, you never see couples like that anymore, couples that are truly in love." Her husband smiled before squeezing her hand.

"I know Les, it is nice."

He shook her lightly trying to wake her up from the slumber she had fallen into during the plane ride.

"Sweetcheeks wake up, we are here." He whispered and her hand flew up hitting him on the side of the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelled and her eyes snapped open, flickering towards her partner.

"Oh my god Tony, I am so sorry!" She apologized trying to stifle back a laugh. He held his eye for a few moments before nodding to her. She broke out into a laugh and it didn't take to long for him to follow her suit. They left the airport, renting a car for them to use before heading to the hotel.

"What do you mean that you don't have two rooms, I made reservations for _two_ rooms!" Tony yelled at the hotel concierge and the young man shrunk back,

"I'm sorry-" He paused waiting for a name and Tony pulled out his badge.

"NCIS _very_ special agent Tony DiNozzo" He seethed and the young man nodded

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo but your reservation is for our honeymoon suite" He said ignoring Tony's US federal agency badge 'Damn Canadians' Tony thought

"Our computer system shut down this afternoon, we just got them back up, it could have been switched when we got them running again" Tony picture McGee and Abby sitting in Abby's lab drinking CafPows and hacking the hotels computer in attempt to get them together

"Nah" he said out loud and Ziva looked at him curiously "What did you say Tony?" he shook his head before turning back. Just before he was about to open his mouth once more however Ziva spoke.

"Tony, it does not matter. I will take the couch" He turned to her.

"No Ziva, I will take the couch I don't want you to have to have a sore back, while on vacation"

"No I am not going to let _you _get a sore back; you will just spend the whole trip complaining!" She exclaimed and he shrugged his shoulders, knowing how true what she said was. "Why not we both share the bed like responsible adults and get this pointless argument over with?" She suggested, and he nodded unable to speak. The concierge gave each of them a key and they pulled their luggage into the elevator, both silent all the way to their room.

'Not this again' he thought as he stood beside her. Every time they had to share a room with each other they always ended up fucking. He looked over at her before moving his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. She wasn't wearing any cover-up but she had mascara on and light pink lip gloss. She looked over to him and gave him a winning grin.

"Thank you for inviting me Tony, I have always wanted to come here" She said and he smiled

"No one else I rather come here with Z, it was either you or McGee and with the way the room turned out I sure as hell am glad it was you" He said laughing, still with the off feeling in his gut that something was up.

She looked at his laughing face and couldn't help but burst out in a fit of giggles herself. She wasn't afraid to admit it (at least to herself anyway) but he looked hot when he was laughing, hotter than normal anyway. Damnit why did she agree she would come with him it was just going to end in disaster anyway. She shook away the thought as the elevator came to their floor.

Stepping off they looked around. It was most deifinatly a honeymoon suite. The walls were painted a deep maroon and candles rested on the bedside and coffee table. The four poster California king-sized bed was draped with a gold curtain. The bathroom was the worst of it all. The rose petals were scattered across the cold tile flooring and the claw foot tub sat in the middle.

They looked at each other nervously.

"Are you sure you do not want the bed?" "Are you sure you don't want the bed?" They said at the same time and they both shook their head. The final decision on that matter however was made by the couch. The non-expandable couch.

"Fuck" He muttered before turning back to Ziva "It reminds me of the Gryffindor house" He said and Ziva laughed

"Yes it does, Doesn't it" She replied "I am a little hungry would you want to go to dinner? I hear there is a great restaurant with an _amazing_ view of the falls" He looked up when she said hungry, only then realizing that he was starving. He hadn't eaten since lunch today. It was a record.

"Okay sounds good" he said and she went into the bathroom with her suitcase, getting ready no doubt. He decided to take this time to get dressed himself. Taking off his suit he bent over to rummage through his suitcase in hopes to find an outfit that would be appropriate for the dinner. Finding nice suit and a green button up shirt he went to finish changing. He pulled off his boxers when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Tony, could you-" Ziva stopped mid-sentence when she saw her partners' ass instead of his face. His very nice ass, he turned towards her, his hands moving to cover his butt. She looked him down and up… then back down once more where her eyes stayed until she realized what was happening.

"Oh god Tony!" She said averting her eyes "Put on some clothes" She was going to play it like it was disturbing although they both knew it wasn't.

"Sorry Z," He said staring at the bare skin that was not covered by the white terry cloth towel. "I thought you were in the shower so I uh…" He paused forgetting what he was going to say. God she was beautiful. She walked back into the bathroom with her hair products and he went back to getting changed. When the door shut they both started grinning like idiots. An hour later she came out.

He looked at her up and down; she was wearing a knee-length black halter dress and black heels. Her hair was loosely curled, falling gently around her shoulders and she wore light green eye shadow lined by brown eyeliner and mascara and the light pink lip gloss that she had on earlier.

"God Z, you look… Amazing" He said his mouth ajar; she spun around in a circle the dress flipping as she did.

"Do you really think so Tony?" She asked and he nodded holding out his arm for her to take and leading her out of the hotel room.

The restaurant was crowded, and as luck would have it the only table available for two was a window seat, giving them the clearest view of Niagara. He took pictures every few minutes; his favourite reminded him of Paris. It was of Ziva, looking out the window at the falls and laughing at something he said.

"So do you think this is proof that I have seen a wonder of the world besides Gibbs?" He asked her and she nodded not knowing that he wasn't talking about Niagara falls but instead about her.

The rest of the trip went by too fast for Tony's liking, Saturday they went to the falls and took more pictures, they went to the hotel pool later that night and he knew she was teasing him in that bikini. When they got back to the hotel they re-watched Casablanca before going to 'Bed'. They left Sunday afternoon and on Monday they were back at work and he was down one less thing to cross off his list.

"Thank you again Tony, I had fun." Ziva said as they walked into the bullpen.

"You're welcome Z, McGee can I have my list?" He asked McGee after responding to Ziva. McGee gave him the list and Tony gave him the camera.

"Great pictures Tony" He said as Tony scratched number twelve, nodding to him in thanks. McGee went though the pictures one last time and smiled.

"Be right back, Abby said she wanted to see your pictures from the trip" McGee said getting up and walking to the elevator, grinning like an idiot. These photos would be great blackmail if ever needed.


	3. Let Friends Get Closer

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own NCIS or the characters mentioned in this story

* * *

#24 Let Friends Get Closer

He strode happily through the hallway of Tim's apartment building, totally unaware what was about to come. The senior field agent whistled thinking about what happened three nights previously. She looked absolutely gorgeous draped in nothing but her Star of David necklace. _Focus Tony_ he thought before refocusing on trying to figure out what McGee could have possibly wanted. Most likely it was to discuss his bucket list.

'Damnit' He thought what had he gotten himself into. He knew him and Mcgee were close. Hell the guy was his best friend, but they were guys. Guys don't talk about their feelings with other guys. He knocked on the door of Probie's apartment

"Get your ass in here!" Abby screeched practically flinging him on the couch as the door banged against the side of the wall. His eyes grew wide.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" He asked his adopted little sister. She laughed before going to her purse and pulling something out. He looked at McGee

"We are supposed to be talking about the list" He said and they both smiled at him as if there was an inside joke going on that he didn't know about

"Give him the pictures Abby" McGee said and the Goth handed him the photos. Tony looked at the coloured pictures. His mouth dropped open as he saw him and Ziva curled up in the bed of the honeymoon suite, the sheets were draped around their torso and chests. He held the camera above their heads and they were both grinning like complete morons. He threw the digital images on the coffee table, rubbing his face with his hand before speaking.

"We-Uh, I can-" He was about to explain himself when Abby cut him off.

"You did number twenty-six and didn't tell us?" Abby asked and he shook his head "Do you want to loose the bet?!" She was about to continue on with her rant but he spoke before she could

"I didn't do number twenty six" he sighed

"Numbe nineteen?" She asked, and once more he sighed

"Nope" He looked down at his hands "We got too drunk and the hotel messed up my reservation"

Abby and McGee looked at each other. Tony looked up at them trying to figure out what was going on. "What did you guys do?" He asked warily

"You still haven't realized have you?" Mcgee asked and Tony shook his head. "We changed your reservations" He said

"The only ones on your bucket we actually care about is nineteen and twenty-six. We don't want our friends to suffer anymore Tony, you and Ziva always are jealous at any mention of another person in eachothers life-" Abby said and Tony smiled, happy that his friends cared that much

"Is it that obvious?" He asked and they nodded,

"Even Gibbs can tell" His face went beat red. His boss wasn't supposed to know, but if Gibbs knew then maybe it was okay, Maybe he could tell her after all.

"Does he care?" Tony asked quietly and Abby shrugged.

"You know he made rule twelve so what happened with Jenny and him doesn't happen again" Abby said sitting beside the man who was like another brother, she gave him a hug.

"How would I even begin twenty-six?" He asked and McGee pulled him up slapping him on the back and walking to the door 'Very subtle way of kicking me out' Tony thought. McGee looked at him with sad eyes.

"You have to figure out that answer for yourself" He said, automatically making himself seem years wiser than his actual age. Tony nodded his thanks before turning to leave.

"hey Tony wait!" McGee said and the senior agent stopped.

"Yah probie?"

"Gimme the list" Tony handed over and McGee scratched off number twenty-four before handing it back to him.

"I think you've let us get closer" He smiled before patting his friend on the back and giving Abby a hug.

* * *

He got home at 2300 hours and went straight to his laptop, not caring that he had to go into wok the next morning at nine. He had to get this done. Opening a new document on Microsoft word he started to type.

How to tell Ziva David that I love her

Take her out to dinnerGive her flowersWrite her a letterWatch Casablanca and Tell herWrite her a songKiss herJust suck it up, be a man and tell her

He scanned the list before printing it, taking the sheet of paper in his hand. He moved the laptop off of his lap and placed it in its case when he saw the photo of Ziva on his coffee table

_Paris_

That put a damper on most of the ideas on his list.

* * *

He walked into the office early the next morning and motioning to McGee, went downstairs to Abby's lab. It was only 0700 hours and he had gotten not even eight hours of sleep

"Okay so what was so important that it couldn't wait until tonight?" Abby asked slightly irritated that Tony had dragged her (and McGee) out of bed an hour before they would have normally gotten up. Although the CafPow he gave her moments later increased her mood.

"Before I say I have to ask. Abby where is your hearse?" He asked as he gave Tim a coffee and Abby blushed. Tony didn't wait for an answer before continuing on with what he was about to say.

"I know how I am going to tell her" He practically squealed and they looked at him in absolute shock before looking at each other as they burst out laughing.

"Seriously, I need your help if I ever want to do this right!" He was hurt that they would laugh at him during a time like this.

"Sorry Tony, you just sounded like you were five, but go on" McGee said when he could breathe again, his face still beat red. Tony gave each of them a list and told them the plan.

"So it's going to be on New Years Eve, hopefully it'll be a new start for us, especially considering how the last year has gone" He said

"Do you think you can be finished before then?" he asked the two and they nodded. He pulled them into a group hug before rushing off upstairs.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who started to follow the story, this chapter was more of filler than anything, the next chapter will be up in the next few days and I hope to have the story done by the end of Winter break


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to re-post this when i fiugre out the outline, but for the time being this story will removed.


End file.
